The Girl in the Red Dress
by nightnovice
Summary: AYITL AU: What if Rory had met Finn in Hamburg instead? What if her whole life a huge secret had been kept from her, where would this news take her? A/N: I own bubkas, ASP created them I just borrow them for my writing exercises, this one is all the muse.
1. Chapter 1- Twirl

AYITL AU: What if Rory had met Finn in Hamburg instead? What if her whole life a huge secret had been kept from her, where would this news take her?

A/N: I own bubkas, ASP created them I just borrow them for my writing exercises, this one is all the muse.

 **The Girl in the Red Dress**

Chapter 1 - Twirl

Finn loved his life, he inspected his family hotels, made suggestions to keep them current and most of all he traveled, he was rarely in one place for more than thirty days. Then he had his side 'job' if you could even call it that, he took stock photos for HPG, thanks to Logan. He had always wanted to be a photographer, but he did have family obligation, so Logan offered him a freelance position as a stock photographer, it wasn't as glamorous as the job he dreamed of, but his photos were often published, and he earned 'pin-money' for his effort; money that one day could gain him a modicum of freedom. Yes, like all children of society Finn was burdened with the responsibility of keeping up with family tradition, while he enjoyed the travel, he loathed the work; it was, in a word - boring, and the freelance photos kept him sane. On that fateful day he found himself in Hamburg taking photos of the Kennedy Bridge, it wasn't a particularly interesting bridge, but interest in it was enough that it was named for an American, that he updated the photo at least every two years. He was taking his normal photos, when he saw her, a girl in a red dress, she had stopped mid-bridge, just as the early rain fell, she raised her arms and did a slow twirl, her dress raising in a graceful, bell-shaped way, she laughed, and he snapped a picture. It did not take long for others to notice her glee, a man stopped her, and he snapped photos of unintelligible conversation, then she and he twirled, soon others were twirling, it lasted a few scant minutes and then was done leaving the girl in the red dress alone gazing at the water head perched on her hands. He wanted to sell the pictures, so he approached her carefully.

"Excuse me Miss?" Finn began and was met by the most stunning cerulean blue eyes he would never forget, "Rory?!"

"Finn! You remembered my name!" She laughed and embraced him. "How have you been?"

He laughed and picked her up, spinning her about, "Reporter girl, how I have missed you! I have been well, but you need to reveal to me how you had Germans and tourists twirling with you moments ago."

"What are you talking about, I was just relishing the drizzle, it has been so hot and dry, the drizzle was such a welcome respite, I was twirling for joy, some people just agreed with me."

"Well Luv, enlighten me, how does one relish a drizzle?" He chuckled.

"By twirling of course." She gave him a smirk. "It is like the first snow, you embrace the coming of winter, tell it welcome friend. Don't you remember our snow and rain walks, I recall you even waking me once for such a walk when the moon was raising in full, you insisted we dance in the glory that is the moon and we tangoed beneath the stars only stopping to feast our eyes on sunrise, then we went for breakfast, you escorted me home and we continued the tradition the whole year Logan was in London, good times." She looped her arms in his, "Feed me I'm yours."

He laughed, "I'd be a fool not to, I remember the rules of a happy Gilmore girl, feed and coffee often, then she will reward you with endless banter and folly. Let us away!"

That would be the beginning of a renewed friendship, that would find its way to love and ultimately to forever, but I get ahead of myself. I will slow down and let you watch the story unfold as I did.

"So - tell me Luv, what have you been up to, I don't mean career wise, I read your column and know of your foray into the depth of Afghanistan, let me tell you I actually called Logan to see if he knew how to set up a ransom fund in the event you were held there, what on earth were you thinking?" Finn ranted while gesturing with his pretzel.' _he wondered if she would tell him the truth or spin it fancifully.'_

Rory smiled,"I was thinking I was Christiane Amanpour, but I am not, I only stayed half the time I was allotted before late night mortar fire sent me running home to mommy, well actually grand-mommy, she had the funds to get my tail home. I quit that job and started work as a travel blogger, and I love it. I get to see the world, write and spread the gospel of Gilmore all around as you witnessed it today, always twirl in the first mist of the season." She winked at him.

' _Ah, so he got the spin story_.', he sighed inwardly,"The gospel of Gilmore, I haven't heard that in a while, how is your lovely mum?" He paid the tab and they walked out towards a park, the mist had stopped, the air was clear and crisp and neither wanted to stop the reminiscence. Rory briefly thought of the wisdom of spending time with Finn, he was still an infamous player, but part of her didn't care, he was always a good and true friend and she missed him.

The pair spent the rest of the day together and well into the night where he invited her dancing, it was like being unencumbered for both of them. They didn't notice or care about the secret shots being taken that would pepper many a tabloid in the morning, who was the infamous Finn Morgan so intently squiring. He dropped her at her hotel with a kiss on her hand and a promise to meet for breakfast and mutual departure for Scotland in the morning to cover the ever interesting 'Frindge Fest' where alternative arts shine. People who were spoken word artists, beat poets, dancers, flame eaters and body painters were in the mix among so many others they were both thrilled to cover the event. Finn noted her lodgings and shook his head, this would not do, he knew she had a budget, but he owned hotels, she shouldn't be in anything but the best he reasoned as he called his secretary to upgrade her flight and move her to a Morgan hotel. This having been accomplished he fell into the best sleep sober he could ever remember.

Morning came, and Rory was happily packing, she was going to Scotland and so was Finn, they had so much to catch up on, she almost missed her ringing phone so lost in her musing, absently she answered the phone.

"Lorelai Gilmore speaking."

"Hey Ace, so you are being squired about Germany by none other than the infamous Morgan heir aye?" He laughed.

"What, how did you know that? We met up by accident on the Kennedy Bridge and spent the day catching up and the night dancing." She replied with the abridged version of the day.

Well tell that to the Enquirer, they have you all but doing the mattress mambo in the days edition, at least Page Six speculates you are a true paramore. Tell me Ace, is it love for the Morgan heir at last? Am I kicked out of Vegas?" He laughed, they had a casual agreement for years, he just couldn't let her hurt him again.

Rory giggled, "No, you will just have to make advance reservations, no more just stopping by as I may have another gentleman caller." She feigned a southern belle accent.

He laughed, "Alright I get it, anyway, I was the one who asked him for the shoot update, I suppose you are both going to Scotland? You know you'll be flying first class and staying at a Morgan property?"

Rory considered this information, "He wouldn't change my travel plans, he wouldn't have had time from last night to this morning, right?"

Logan laughed, "Have fun Ace, and be careful, he may be a fool, but he has a fragile heart, don't break it."

"Logan, I never meant to break your heart, I never wanted to break anyone. You know that - right? I mean you know I still love you, it just isn't the kind of love we both deserve." Rory had a pleading tone.

"Ace, I know, and we are still best friends, but Finn is a special case, he'll tell you in his own time. Let me tell you what to be fair, I am ending our Vegas deal. You and I both deserve better. I have a feeling it would be ended sooner better than later. No hard feelings, and give him a chance, you would be surprised. Bye Ace." He let her agree and then they both hung up the line.

She considered his conversation as she fixed her hair in a low ponytail and slipped into her flats, humph, had Logan just admitted to setting her up with Finn? If so why, her reporter heart was beating fast, why would Logan end their affair so easily and for Finn of all people, what was she missing? She was interrupted from her thoughts and self interview by a rapping at the door. She opened it to find Finn coffee in hand.

"Shall we?" He handed her the coffee and reached for her bag, "One bag Luv? Are the others shipped in advance?"

She laughed, "One bag is all I need Finn, I travel light and fast, no time to be thinking about the latest fashion."

"Oh Luv, that will never do, you see if you are with me you will be followed and being seen in the same thing twice is a poor reflection on me. I will call my stylist and have things delivered to your room, sizes please." He yammered as they entered the lift to descent to the lobby.

"Finn, really, it's fine, I have clothing appropriate for the fair and I am a reporter, no one really looks at me." She assured as she approached the desk to settle her bill. Imagine her surprise, her bill was settled and her new room assignment a vast improvement from her normal stay, her first thought was Emily, but she had stopped interfering since Afghanistan, happy she was staying in countries without wars going on, she looked at Finn who looked away in mock ignorance. "Mr. Morgan is this your doing?"

"Guilty as charged, after we spent yesterday together, I decided you need to be all you are supposed to be, you are a Gilmore and a Hayden after all, if those blokes in the desert knew, you would have never made it back, do you know what Logan and I went through to help Emily retrieve you? Do you have any idea what you put us through? So yes; I paid your bill, I am putting you in a Morgan Hotel and you are going to be treated right whether you want it or not, come on Luv it's just this once and you are with me, please?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes and she melted just a bit.

"Ah, Finn, you old softie, I surrender, just this once, and I am sorry that I worried you all so, Emily will be happy I am staying at a Morgan hotel and that is saying something." She sighed and relented.

He took her bag and they exited to the waiting car, "Luv, don't be mad but I talked to Logan and he is okay if you are." He sighed and rubbed his hand on his face as the car wove through traffic. "You see I like you, I mean really like you, I have for a while and what I am saying is I want to date you and only you, just see where it goes."

The call from Logan suddenly made sense, him ending the Vegas deal, was his letting go, letting her try with someone else. He knew after the failed proposal they didn't trust each other anymore, but she always trusted Finn. "You two are quite the pair passing me around like a carnival prize." She teased.

"No Luv, not at all, I want to see if we have something, it seemed like we did for a while when he was in London all those years ago; although neither of us acted on it, and I know things with the two of you now is strictly friendly. Give me a chance Luv. Honestly when I saw you yesterday it was a surprise, spending the day with you was one of the best I have ever had sober, you are like alcohol for me without the rise to a hangover. I didn't know you would be on the bridge I was just taking pictures like he asked, and when I saw you twirling, you were just a girl I needed permission from for the photos I took, I didn't know it was you until I saw your eyes, only one person I know has those deep pools of trust, you." He held her hand and the car came to a stop outside a nice café.

He exited the car and took her hand to help her out, "Finn, I am flattered, and I guess we can try."

He smiled widely, "Really kitten?" He pulled her up into his embrace, "Thank you, I will be the bestest boyfriend ever you will see."

They walked into the café and were seated at a cozy table, "Your server will be with you in a moment, can I get your drinks started?"

"Coffee - and leave the pot please." Finn responded instantly.

"You remember, how sweet, now tell me how is it you are up with the sun and not complaining?" She teased as she sipped her coffee. The waiter returned, and they placed their orders, and he noticed hers was less and healthier, than she ate in college.

"Luv, will that be enough, I remember you had quite an appetite when we were at Yale?" He looked at her concerned.

"You helped retrieve me and you don't know the whole story?" She seemed unsure. He nodded, sensing this wasn't easy for her, the food came, and she gathered her calm, "What I told you last night, well that is the 'approved story, you deserve the truth." She took a slow breath and leaned forward, "I was some place I shouldn't have been, at least that was the reasoning they used. I was held in an undisclosed place and somehow became very ill. In order to avoid a political nightmare, I was to be exchanged; things went sideways and instead I was rescued by members of the Royal Army, then I was in the hospital for months recovering. When I finally was allowed out, my whole life had changed, I couldn't eat like I used to, I really don't even drink coffee like I used to, I am not the girl you once knew. Still on board with dating me, even though I eat poached eggs, fruit and unbuttered toast?"

He reached across the table and took her hand, "Rory, I have seen you, you are one of the strongest women I know, you are charismatic, and the world is your oyster. I want to know you better, see if my view of you is what I believed or if I have deluded myself all these years. I don't give a fig what or how much you eat, I am happy you are here with me. When I saw you and Logan at that Publishing affair, earlier this year, I was crushed, I thought you were together again, he filled me in on how you can't trust each other enough to be really together again, that you were back to casual. Trust me Rory, let me be the one you lean on the one who knows all your secrets."

She felt something inside her stir, something she hadn't felt in a very long time. "If I share mine, will you share yours?"

"Of course, that is what a relationship is, right? We take care of each other, that being said, you are staying in a Morgan hotel, I moved you to first class in the seat next to mine and I had my shopper send some things to your room. Now before you get angry with me know this, I have some things to attend to in Edinburgh and I would like nothing more than for you to be my plus one and for that you need more than what is in that little rolling bag." He looked at her hopefully.

"What have I got myself into with you Mr. Morgan, ah well in Omnia, right?"


	2. Chapter 2 - Spin

AYITL AU: What if Rory had met Finn in Hamburg instead? What if her whole life a huge secret had been kept from her, where would this news take her?

Disclaimer: I own bubkas, ASP created them I just borrow them for my writing exercises, this one is all the muse.

A/N: Thank you all for welcoming this story, I like pairing Rory with the limoboys, I am really liking the reception this one is getting!

 **The Girl in the Red Dress**

Chapter 2 – SPIN!

They enjoyed their breakfast and the flight to Scotland, a car was waiting and took them to the hotel, they had separate but adjoining rooms and Rory was overwhelmed with the selection of clothing he had provided.

"Finn, you said a ' _few events_ ' there is a full wardrobe here worthy of Emily Gilmore and Ms. Celine or some cheesy movie about a hidden princess! What exactly did I sign up for?!" Rory was aghast.

Finn had a look like he was caught, he led her to the bed and pulled her to sit by him, "Well you see Luv, we both have some family commitments here, you for the Gilmores and Haydens and I for the Rothchilds and Morgans, I really didn't need your sizes, Emily has them on file and sent them to several prominent designers along with your picture to create these wonders for you, now you just pick, and I pay." He winched a little as he explained. "While here we need to attend a polo match where your cousins William and Harry are playing, then the perfunctory tea, a few meet and greets at hospitals where we donate the family gifts and finally a danceatbuckinghampalacewhereyouaretomeetthequeen? (he rushed the last part hoping she didn't hear).

" **FINN!** How is it I am able to meet the Queen?! Buckingham Palace is in England and we are in Scotland, explain **NOW!** " She paced, and her heart was in her throat, mind a whir.

He grabbed her shoulders and sat her down again on the end of her bed, "Rory, your mother ran away because she couldn't handle the whole of who she was, you were her perfect out. I am here to help you back in - you see I am the Fifth Earl of Edinburgh 'Dundee', in short, I am a suitable consort to the Lady Gilmore or Hayden if you prefer, or it could be hyphenate. Logan has no title, the most he can hope for is a knighthood and you are 30th in line for the throne, I myself am 20th, but that means, we are well suited."

"Finn, well suited, you mean as in arranged? I am supposed to be your wife? That is absurd, I can't believe this is happening! " She had a full alarm in her tone.

"No darling, nothing so archaic as that, just while we are here, we are suitable companions. Look Rory I loved you back at Yale before I knew of your bloodline, I never acted on my attraction because of my friendship with Logan, your foray into danger made me hyper aware of many things, including our suitability, my dearly departed grandmother always warned me to wed my equal, I never understood until I met you. Rory you complete me, you are order to my chaos, sanity to my lack thereof and in all you are sense to my sensibility or lack thereof. Don't you see it Luv? We really are meant to be. Consider this, I'm telling you all of this sober, I feel so much for you so much I have no need of alcohol to confess this."

Rory had known Finn for many years, his devoted statement was something she had never heard, "Finn, I will try, truth be told I will have words with my mom and grandma about this, but you are being truthful, which is more than I can say for them, so I am not backing down, but please tell me I will still experience the Fringe event it looks so Lorelai approved?"

Finn laughed, "Luv I am the photographer assigned to you, this is a busman's holiday, even though we aren't busmen. "he chuckled, and she melted, just a bit. "Come on luv, let's find you some pretty things for the occasions." He turned her to her room and encouraged her to start shopping.

Rory's mind buzzed with the enormity of what he had said. Finn quietly observed her, he had known her for these many years; he knew to wait for her, to let her process, create mental pro/con lists. He knew not to push, he had seen people try to handle her and make her withdraw, he knew to be patient.

Rory chose some formal dresses with Finn's help, in true Rory style, they were simple, elegant and demure. She then chose some more casual daily wear, finally she chose shoes, and a few bags to coordinate with them all. He gave her a gentle hug and kissed her temple leaving her to sort her thoughts. Then after he left she called her grandmother to gain fuller understanding of the commitments she was to endure. The maid answered, she identified herself and was placed on hold while Emily came to the phone.

"Rory so lovely of you to call, how is Scotland? Did you get the wardrobe and itinerary?" Emily was blithe.

"Grandma, you know I love you and I am devoted to our family, but can you please explain how it is that never in my 25 years did I know I was related to the royal family; much less in line for the throne?" She spoke in a tone that let her grandmother know she was none too pleased.

"Well, you see darling, your grandfather and I have been tending to all the family obligations since your great-grandmother Trix passed, it was Mr. Morgan who requested you begin your duties as his were starting in earnest as well, the queen's secretary thought it a splendid idea, since the court is becoming younger and younger with the princes taking their place. Mr. Morgan assured me he would be with you every step of the way, he knows the ropes, or so he claimed, and he is an Earl." Emily faded.

Rory heard her grandmother's hope and acquiesced, "Very well, I will see to the family obligations under Finn's tutelage, but grandma, please no more surprises. Just so you know, if I'd have known about my royal ties, I would not have taken some of the riskier assignments, it isn't fair to the family that you are only revealing this now, and even more, it isn't/wasn't fair to me."

Emily felt duly chastised, and cleared her voice softly,"Well, for the secrecy, you can blame your mother, she wanted to keep you on the dark. I am only grateful to Mr. Morgan that he has agreed to be your escort. Now that you know, you should also be aware of family jewels you are expected to wear, I have forwarded the key to the hotel and there will be a lady's maid to assist you in dressing for your events, I know it isn't what you wanted dear, but I do appreciate that you are willing to try." Emily's tone was heartfelt, "Much as I hate to say it, Trix would be so proud of you, you are so like her, bold and mannered, really the best of both world, try not to lose your uniqueness okay?"

Rory was touched, "Honestly grandma, I don't think that will happen with Finn as my escort, he is quite unique in his own right, oh and grandma while he gave me the highlights of our obligations, including my presentation to her Majesty, I am not aware of my full obligation, please send me the itinerary as well as any notes I should be aware of. Grandma? Is this why you were so adamant I join the DAR and be presented at 16?"

"Truth, yes, I wanted you to have some knowledge of social graces and decorum, please don't be angry with me, but I saw you floundering and thought some structure might trigger your inner self, the one your mother repressed. I just wanted more for you, I still do." Emily sighed, "You will give Mr. Morgan the chance you didn't give Logan? I would have been happy with a Hartford match, but your Grandfather feels Trix would have preferred you keep the family line."

"Grandma, I make no promises, but for you and grandpa I will do my very best. I love you both so much, is there anything else I should be aware of, Finn mentioned the Haydens?" Rory hoped against hope, but hopes would be dashed.

"Well, you should know, a packet for you is being delivered to your Scotland hotel, it contains a revised passport, an Amex card and several keys as well as instructions as to your title and holdings. You should also be aware the ball the Queen is holding is somewhat in your honor, not fully mind you but you will be presented. It turns out Prince Harry was key in your rescue and in an odd way your anonymity as a royal helped facilitate it, no one, not even he knew he was rescuing a family member, it will be revealed that night as you accept your Ladyship. Just so you know, your grandfather and I will be there, your mother has declined in respect, she declined her appointment to the court, please don't follow in kind." Emily was desperate in tone.

"Oh, grandma, I had no idea, of course I will accept, is there anyone I should see for lessons? any specific protocols I should follow?" Rory worried.

"No darling, Mr. Morgan assured all would be taken care of, I will tell you, confidentially, I like him, he seems the solid sort, reminds me of your grandfather." Emily's tone was light and conspiratory.

Rory smiled, if grandma only knew, her mind moved unbidden as a cavalcade of his escapades danced in her mind's eye,and she grinned. "Thank you grandma, I am sure everything will be fine. Just send me the information I need to represent the family appropriately."

Emily assured she would and provided the numbers for the family assistants, secretary's and press representatives so Rory would be better prepared and signed off contented that her granddaughter would be more than her daughter ever was.

Rory took a calming breath and called her mother, "Lair." she said before her mother could utter a nonsensical greeting, "You lied to me, you didn't only keep me from Hartford, you flat out let me live a lie." Her tone was terse and she was shaking, angry.

Lorelai could feel her child's ire, she breathed deeply, "There was never a good time, never did it feel right to tell you, well any of it."

"You let me think I was average, just another nameless and faceless girl in the crowd. You have lied to me by your omission and feigned ignorance. What did you think you were accomplishing? Why did you think not telling me of our English connection was a good thing, you put me at risk, you let me put myself at risk!" Rory's voice was getting louder and she felt the tears began to flow, "Why! How could you keep me so in the dark a quarter of a century?! You were supposed to be my best friend, you were all about honesty and you are nothing but a big liar!" Rory was crying and shaking and disconnected the phone, not wanting to here any more lies or excuses which were just more lies anyway.

Finn had heard her breakdown and knew she was feeling alone, he knew that feeling. He carefully eased into the room and wrapped his arms around her carefully.

"It's alright luv, I am here, I won't let any bad thing happen I promise." He felt her shaking sobs and he pulled her towards the bed and eased her down onto it, pulling her to mold into him. "I didn't know it would be such a shock. I thought you must know and just chose to ignore it, waiting until you were the family face that your grandparents currently hold."

"I am so confused, so alone, this is worse than I felt in that room, that cold dark room. At least when I was captive I had the comforting thoughts of home, now what do I have? My mother who I thought was my best friend, has been lying to me my whole life. Who am I even? What am I and what is to become of me?" She allowed the words swirling in her mind to run out of her mouth.

Finn stroked her head and rubbed soothing circles on her back as he had on many nights when she had overindulged or missed Logan or when they had broken up after her graduation. Rory allowed his comforts to sooth her, her mind wandering over their years of acquaintance. He had always been such a good friend, she thought of his earlier declarations and she sighed. She had him, she had Finn and he was going to be her safety in this storm of change. Finn would be her new home, he had already said as much.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tornado

AYITL AU: What if Rory had met Finn in Hamburg instead? What if her whole life a huge secret had been kept from her, where would this news take her?

Disclaimer: I own bubkas, ASP created them I just borrow them for my writing exercises, this one is all the muse.

 **The Girl in the Red Dress**

Chapter 3 – Tornado

All Rory could think after that first night was ' _this isn't Kansas anymore_ ', after her total breakdown she had wanted to call her mom after all Finn had done, he had held and soothed, ordered Chinese, found them a light comedy and just let the day come to a quiet end. When she was ready for bed she asked if he would just hold her and he allowed, she curled up on his chest, he soothed her back and she drifted to sleep. She stared into her coffee realising she couldn't call her mother, she was still mad at her, she had no one to commiserate with.

"Penny for your thoughts luv?" Finn topped her cup and slipped a danish in front of her.

Rory grinned lightly, "You're perfect, you know that. You let me soak you shirt in tears, then fed and entertained me, then allowed me to use you as my pillow. Why do you put up with me, for years I have run to you to keep me safe, you have even taken me home to Sydney and...hey, have we been dating and I am only just realizing it?"

He grinned, "Nah pet, just laying some groundwork, when we date, trust me you will know it," he winked, "Tell you what, you and me - we have a proper dinner date tonight. Let me woo you luv, let me show you what a good boyfriend I can be. I know you have had some pretty shitty ones, even my best friend wasn't the right guy, let me show you why I am."

She beamed at him, in truth she had often wondered what dating Finn would be like, "Yeah, I think I would like that, I could use the full Finn experience to take my stress away."

Finn grinned wolfishly, "The ' _full Finn'_ experience huh pet? Does that include the E-ticket?"

Rory blushed furiously at the innuendo, they had long ago played a game where they made up a code for the aspects of her date so she could keep it PG and he would help her decide if the guy was E-ticket worthy, most were not and now she wondered how many perfectly good guys he had dissuaded her from by his _friendly_ advice.

She decided to leave her thoughts and change the subject, "Finn, my grandmother said you requested to be the one to introduce me to this part of my life? Why now, if you have known for a while? I mean, I could have gone many more years in oblivion."

"No pet, you couldn't have, not after your ordeal. You see, since the Royal Army played a big part in your rescue, actually, Prince Harry was the one who actually found you, and in researching you for the official press release, your connection was discovered and you would have come in cold. No pet, I couldn't let you come in and be blindsided and Emily would have had you in such a stiff and uncomfortable teaching session; you would not have been you. I have known you for a good while and you can handle yourself just fine in any situation, with people of any station. I offered so I could give you the cliff's notes as it were and be your backup so you know at least once person there is truly in your corner. Also, there is the matter of the press, I know you have had the occasional moment, but this is a little over that and I wanted to be there for you, let me field that side of it pet - alright?"

Rory smiled, she had once confided in Finn the skill she loved most of his was the way he managed paparazzi, he was great with a turn of a phrase and they, for the most part, had learned to avoid quoting him to avoid the embarrassment of public scrutiny being returned to them. He was known to use his homeland's vernacular to embarrass and even humiliate them.

"Finn, I believe we have a deal, and play your cards right, you just might get that E-ticket." She winked finishing her dainish and heading back to her room. She turned and looked at him hand on the door and grinned at the look of awe that he was trying to hide,"How shall I dress for the day?"

He swallowed and returned from his mental picture of her writhing naked beneath him, "The yellow sundress, white shoes, white hat and the kid gloves, you will find a pearl and diamond daisy necklace and earring set to pair with it in the jewelry chest, we are off to see a polo match. I will give you more in the car, it is a bit of a drive."

She nodded and returned to her room closing the door but not locking it, and grinned to herself as she readied for the shower.

FR

Who knew a polo match played by the brothers would be such a to do? All the ladies in their frippery, the gentlemen in ascots, free flowing mimosa's and champagne, all while horses plodded and gentlemen chased a ball with a mallet. It was a bevy of gossip interspersed with cheers, for what she hadn't a clue, but Finn discreetly nudged her when the cheer was to go up, as he had promised beforehand. After the match she was led to a private pitch to meet her esteemed 'cousins'; she curtised lightly, as Finn had instructed earlier in the day, they smiled to meet their sapphire eyed American cousin. She found conversing with them easy and delightful and after a few moments she and Finn excused themselves, so the men could shower and meet them at a party her other 'cousin' Princess Beatrice was hosting. She kept her wonder in check as much as possible and tried to assume the droll attitude of her English counterparts, but her 'giddy American' as one person called it kept shining through and in truth, people found it endearing, she was easy to talk to, enthusiastic and friendly, it was hard to believe she was Hartford elite, and to top the list, she worked. She loved hearing about the antics of her Great-grandmother Trix, and they in turn adored her tales of her small American town.

That evening he instructed her to wear jeans, a light sweater and trainers, she reminded him that Gilmore's don't exercise and he assured her the outfit was for the venue. They dined at Hyde park on a red checked blanket, enjoying country fried chicken, golden corn, coleslaw and fat biscuits under a canopy of colorful lights. They sipped punch from mason jars and listened to cheesy country love songs. She laid across his lap as he played with her hair as she watched night clouds float by.

"Thank you, " she almost whispered, "for bringing me a bit of home, everything was perfect. How did you find a chef in England who could make Sookie's picnic food?"

"I didn't - it was a Sookie picnic, she flies home tomorrow after her breakfast with Gordon Ramsay." he stated softly.

Rory sat up and looked at him with eyes wide, "You got Sookie breakfast with Ramsay?! You did that so I could have the perfect first date dinner?! You are perfect, how long ago did you plan this?" She leapt up and now was straddling him in excitement, no longer feeling lazy from her tiring day of greeting royals. She instead felt something stir in her from his consideration.

"Pet, I did it because it is something you once said would be perfect for you and then mentioned how much she had wished to meet her chef crush, it was a win win. I wanted you to know how well I listen." He gazed at her wide eyes.

"You sir, just got yourself an E-ticket, notice I didn't say bought, you get it, you get me and if you want me I am yours. I think Finn Morgan; I might be falling in love with you." She leaned her full weight into him pressing him to the plaid covered floor and kissed him with full intention. They made out for a while, hands in hair, slipping under shirts and Rory suddenly realized her location, and much as she wanted more her innate shyness caused her to slow to a stop.

"Are you okay luv? Why did you stop, did I presume too much?" he held her close caressing her back softly.

She sighed embarrassed, "You did nothing wrong Finn, it's me, I realised we are out in the air, and as remote and private as it is here, you driver is just over the rise waiting our signal." Her face was flushed.

She nodded and he let the driver know they were ready to pack up and return to the hotel.

Finn chuckled lightly, "Alright my bashful beauty,I have signaled and we can continue this in our rooms."

The return to the hotel was tense with unspent sexual energy, Rory perched as far away as the seat would allow and their fingers entwined on the seat between them. They arrived at the hotel and left the staff to deal with the picnic remnants, then rode the whole of the way to the suites. Rory felt her heart in her ears, she was about to sleep with Finn, his would be the name she called in joyous rapture. She was sure he was good, sure he would know how to please her, he was a well known playboy after all. She wondered if she would please him, her resume was considerably less, would that work for or against her. Then there was her body, it wasn't as flawless as it once had been, small and large scars, although aided by surgery, they were still there, would he be repulsed? She trembled a little.

He felt the shiver and pulled her to his side, "We won't do anything you don't want pet. This isn't about just my pleasure and I assure you it will be a pleasure to me. I want you to feel safe with me, I want you to want me as much as I do you and I can wait, believe it or not I am a very patient man when I want to be."

Rory hung her head and sighed, "Can we leave the lights low?"

Finn quirked his head, "What aren't you telling me luv? What don't you want me to see?"

"I, well, you see...I don't have the bikini body you may remember." She hung her head,"We don't have to do this, I guess..", She began to head to her room in defeat.

Finn pulled her to him with intensity and kissed her with all he had, "Rory, I don't care about perfection, if you have remnants from your ordeal you feel I would be repulsed by, be assured I don't give a fig. I just care about you, the whole package. My Rory, the beautiful, brave and dare I say sexy creature I have in my arms. Nothing will ever change that."

Rory looked into his eyes that shone with the obvious love he had for her, and she took his hand to guide them to bed.

After as they lay together and his hand was lightly tracing the length of the scars on her back. "Did they whip you kitten? Why didn't you say anything earlier, is this why you stayed away from Logan?"

She wiped a tear from her eye that began to fall there."Um, hmm, I didn't want his pity, I don't want anyone's pity. I can't go back and undo any of what happened, and I do see a counselor when I am stateside. The cosmetic specialist says they can reduce them but not eliminate them. Are you repulsed, do you want me to leave?"

Finn sighed deeply and pulled her to him, "What of what just transpired would make you think I want you anywhere but in my arms right now. I thought you enjoyed yourself as much as I did, was I wrong?"

"No, you aren't wrong, that was amazing, you were amazing, it's just that now with you touching me, feeling some of what..." She shuttered and stifled her cry.

"Pet, you are safe here, if you want to cry, please do and I will hold you, love you and do all I can to help you feel safe and a bit of yourself again. I know it won't be easy pet, but I am here now and I am not going anywhere unless you demand it.

She took a moment and sat up in bed then proceeded to tell him everything, every sordid detail, the pain, the sickness all of it. "Still want to be with me Finn? I am a broken shell of the woman you used to know?"

"Gods kitten, you are everything and more, what you went through. That you still want to travel, to report, even just leave your safe little room. You amaze me luv, I have never known a woman so brave." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her, loved her and after another round they feel into a deep and meaningful sleep.

FR

Finn and Rory were finally exploring the festival as he promised, the fanfare was something to behold, Rory wished her mother was there, even if they were at odds, the spectacle was beyond Taylor's wildest festival dreams. She saw flame eaters, stilt dancers, steel drummers, painted actors standing stock still, the wonder of it all and here she could ooh and awe, she probably was over enthusiastic due to her suppression at the royal events, but Finn indulged her. They bought tickets to see one man shows, an odd woman and her partner from California who told stories of their city in poetic mode, stories of people called vatos, a place called Pershing Square and housewives addicted to antidepressants who live life in full view yet deeply in the shadows. Rory was amazed at the variety of art presented and was thrilled to write her blog with Finn's accompanying photos, some of her work, as well as his was picked up by the AP much to the thrill of them both and the profit of HPG.

Rory needed some time off so she graciously declined her next assignments and explained she would be unavailable for a few weeks. She was pleased to be given the time she so very much needed, time to consider where her life might take her. She even began to wonder if she would continue to be a journalist, perhaps she could look into slowing down. She snuck a gaze at Finn, he was remarkable and he did make her feel so safe and yes, even beautiful. He had been so kind, understanding and caring, even after all that she revealed. He was so supportive and even encouraged her to reach out to her mom.

The time Rory and Finn spent together changed from instructor to friend to playmates and flirts, Rory realized she liked the man as more than a friend, there was something there that could not be denied. Rory found her thought often on Finn, often to being with him for longer than just a few weeks, she realised Finn felt like forever.

Finn and Rory were rehearsing for their mutual Hospital visits, her donation was for the Children's wing, his for the Cardiac ward, they would be given a tour, and meet patients, it was odd to her that the family names made them famous, and therefore someone people wanted to meet, she couldn't fathom the fandom aspect. Finn helped her understand the significance of each family gift, hers for the history of child diabetes and his for heart disease, the gesture was not only one of altruism but one of heartfelt concern for the effects, not only on the patient, but the family. Finn explained how each family's specific charitable contribution was because of a specific family concern, children on her side were often short lived, in fact her grandfather had two brothers who had perished thus creating the fund. All of this family information, both for her and Finn, made her head a whir; as a woman of the press, she wished she could 'tell all' but as a woman of society, she knew discretion was key. Her mother's goal for her to be the 'press' suddenly made sense; her mom hated society and wanted it to be 'reported' from the 'inside'; to Rory this seemed somewhat self serving to raise a child to not only loathe society but to be a reporter, she felt a little sorry for her mother in that moment and sad that she herself, was manipulated so. Being from such prestigious lines could be intimidating, this she understood, but raising a child to be the infiltrator and somewhat a 'Woodward and Bernstein' made Rory cringe. Lorelai had such contempt for a world she felt fully comfortable in, a world of deep intelligence, art, music and grace, for the life of her Rory could not grasp why her mother hated it so, but then again, it was new to her, a novelty and her mother had been exposed since her birth, she had Finn, who did her mother have?

/

A/N: if you aren't a Disney addict, you may not know, so I will explain, an E-Ticket was the premiere ticket in the park in early days and gave you access to the best rides. ;)


	4. Chapter 4- Hurricane

AYITL AU: What if Rory had met Finn in Hamburg instead? What if her whole life a huge secret had been kept from her, where would this news take her?

A/N: I own bubkas, ASP created them I just borrow them for my writing exercises, this one is all the muse.

 **The Girl in the Red Dress**

Chapter 4 - Hurricane

Rory realized how much she had in Finn, that was more than many women in her position had, Finn knew her, he got that she wanted to be a journalist, but that she was of the elite. This was something she had never considered, a life of privilege and altruism, not that many would see her life as such, but she did. She now had a keen understanding of what her mother ran from, and what her Yale friends hid from, this was a whole new world. She had been raised with a disdain for wealth, privilege and all things society and yet, she still had freedom, Finn showed her that their life could be whatever they wanted. Her mind reeled with the prospect, she wasn't who she thought she was, she didn't really know how to be who she was expected to be, but she knew it was her duty to step up, be the woman her grandmothers wanted her to be; to be more, it was time to step out of the shadows.

"Luv, are you okay, you have been quiet for a while now, can I help?" Finn roused her from her thoughtfulness.

"I need to call my mom, I need to make things right, I want her to like you, I want her to be my friend. I don't think we will be besties, but she is my mom and I need her to be there for me, for us for when..." she sighed.

"For when what luv?" he lightly prodded.

"Do you love me?" She looked at him with wide eyed expectancy.

" Of course I love you, why would I want nothing but the best for you, I have always loved you in one way or another."Finn enthused.

Rory sighed, " No, really, do you LOVE me, like Tevye and Golde? Really love me?"

Finn considered her query, "Yes I love you, for all the years I have known you I have loved you and now my love for you is more, I love you to the moon and back again."

"You are mixing tales, I was quoting 'Fiddler on the Roof' and you are quoting 'Guess how Much I Love You?' As a nutbrown hare?" She sighed deeply.

"No - I wasn't I was being sincere, I love you Rory Gilmore as I live and breathe, you are the sunshine in my life, that's why I always want to be around you." He enthused.

"Now you are quoting Stevie Wonder, don't you have an original thought?" She was exasperated.

"I love that you are the pop culture encyclopedia personified until it comes to my expression of affection, how do I tell you that I love you?" It was Finn's turn to sigh.

"You Love me?" She was surprised.

"Of course I love you, you goose; why else would I have done all I have? You are the sun, the moon and stars to me, how can I explain?" Finn was exasperated.

"That is from 'Promise me Tomorrow' how can I believe you when you plagiarize?" She was beyond confused.

"Luv, I have never read that story and not all of us have your eidetic memory, I just love you, I have for years, let me be your love, your only one true love, don't compare my expression to Taylor Dayne, her song pales in comparison." Finn was passionate in his plea.

"Wow, you pre-empted my retort, you must really love me to know how to respond to any possible response, you amaze me, and lord help me I'm falling in love with you." She demurred.

"Quoting Hank Locklin, I am truly flattered." He sighed.

"Hey, that song was number 8 in the top 100 in 1960, that's no small feat, even in Country songs." She defended.

"Okay, now you are teasing, I give you my heart, and yet you mock, a man can be hurt by that." Finn defended.

"Your heart, really, you think I am worthy? I'm not a redhead you know, and I don't want to be one." She quirked.

Finn pulled her close and kissed her in response. He allowed the kiss to progress naturally and soon they were divested of clothing, tangled in the sheets and she was sleeping spent on his chest. He gently stroked her hair, 'I love you forever darling, always have always will'. He whispered into the night and allowed sleep to take him.

She awoke to the sun lightly dancing across the room, she felt him pull her closer when she attempted to leave. "Finn, are you awake?"

"Yes luv, I have been for a while, I was enjoying watching you sleep. You seemed so content, happy even." He stroked her hair and lifted her chin for a chaste kiss. "Good morning, how do you feel?"

"Content is a good word, I like how you love me, I want this to work, do you think we can do this?" She gazed at him with expectation.

Finn sighed, "Only if you love me back, then –Luv - we can do anything."

"Of course, I love you Finn, didn't I show you how much, do I need to show you again?" She sat up and straddled his hips.

"Luv, anyone can do that," He flipped her, so he was now on top,"What truly matters is not what happens in the bedroom, but in the day to day. Can you handle the day to day?" He peppered her with tiny kisses.

"I think, that with you beside me I actually can." She succumbed to his affection and they had a most pleasurable morning.

Rory held the hard plastic rectangle that would enable her to cross the ocean with her voice, that would enable her to lay the olive branch at her mother's feet. It had been over a month and neither woman had budged, it was a mutual trait - stubbornness.

"It only works if you dial a number pet." he soothed and pulled her towards him setting her across his lap.

"What if she won't take my call? I can't take it if she won't take my call." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Luv, you can only do so much, make the call, begin the process, it is a start. I know this is hard, but if it helps I think you are a marvel. You have had a whole world of change and you are handling it well. Hell, you are brilliant at it! If I didn't know what a complete fluster you were before each outing I would think you were trained since birth, you are a graceful woman Rory Gilmore, use that grace to reach out to your mother." His tone was encouraging and he kissed her temple.

Rory reluctantly pressed the button on her speed dial and waited for the magic of the electronic signal to to reach her mother's device and took a calming breath.

"Hello Batman's house - I mean Wayne Manor." Lorelai chirped and Rory tittered.

"Finn loves me, really loves me." Rory replied surprising herself at the outburst and earning a quirked brow from Finn.

"Who knew and do you mean like Tevye loves Goldie?" Lorelai queried.

Rory smiled, "He said so, yes. He even quoted some cheesy novels and songs. I quoted Hank Locklin, he loves me."

"Good for you kid, any other news you want to share." Lorelai began.

"I forgive you, I can't be happy in love and not have you on our side and not have you to share my news. I get that you didn't want this life, that you think this is some fresh hell, but I have Finn with me here." Rory explained.

Lorelai took the branch, "And I am sorry kid, sorry I kept it a secret and sorry I never prepared you for what was to come. I just wanted you to have a real life, a life without the absurd demands and expectations. A world where you could be more than arm candy."

"Mom, I will always be more than arm candy, you did well with that, but sometimes, just sometimes I want to just do as expected, to just step into the light a little bit. I have done some of that here and I don't mind being beside Finn because he will assure I am not ignored, he has always been good about including me in the conversation. I know that you are going to have issues with it, but I need you to get over it. I will be stateside in two months, the next call is on you." Rory finished and waited for her mother's response.

Lorelai absorbed what Rory was saying, she took inn what was really an ultimatum, it was full circle, she ran away and Rory is running back in. She sighed, "I will try, I saw your picture from the polo match, you looked beautiful, you looked happier than you have since the incident. He makes you feel that safe, that happy?"

"Finn loves me, really loves me, we are friends but we are even more. I trust him, he won't let the wolves tear me apart, he loves me." She replied by way of explanation.

Rory nodded even though Rory couldn't see, "I get it kid, just be careful, keep alert. Are you going to keep writing?"

Rory twisted her lips uncomfortable, "Mom, after all that happened, I just need a break, I know you won't like it, but I might try writing a book or maybe a memoire."

Lorelai closed her eyes, "I don't like it, you are right, but, I am relieved you are safe. Keep me posted and I will start a scrapbook, you photograph really well and Logan was right; you are the demurest. Be careful kid, I love you."

"I will, love you too mom." The women had a start and Rory felt lighter with the way the call ended.

Rory set her phone down and readjusted herself over Finn's lap, "Thank you, I am amazed in all you have done, you keep me so safe and I hope you know I love you, really really do love you."

Finn smiled at her confession, "I am happy to hear it pet, I love you too. Now as much as I would like to repeat this mornings antics we have some appointments to meet before the evening's events.

They went to retrieve the formal attire they would wear to the palace and Rory retrieved the appropriate family jewels to wear at her presentation, she was grateful to have already met her cousins and several of the younger court, it would make meeting Her Majesty all the easier. The dressers were waiting at the apartments. Once buffed and polished Finn and Rory met up in her lounge.

"You look glorious darling" Finn enthused, "I dare say you will overshadow many a lady tonight." He took a breath, "It would be even more so if you consented to be my bride?" He kneeled before her ring presented.

She took a deep breath and observed the obvious family ring before her, it was a wonder of sapphire and diamonds, reminiscent of Princess Diana, she knew Kate had Diana's ring, but this one was splendid, it was a pear shape with a square of diamonds surrounding, she adored it immediately.

"Finn, oh my, YES, I will wed you on the day of your choosing!" Rory was a flutter as he placed the ring on her finger. He rose and pulled her to him in a chaste embrace so as not to ruin their appearance.

"Later tonight my love I will not be so restrained, but for now I will leave you as a courtier to Her Majesty, shall we?" He presented his arm and she took it, now beaming.


	5. Chapter 5 - Flood

AYITL AU: What if Rory had met Finn in Hamburg instead? What if her whole life a huge secret had been kept from her, where would this news take her?

Disclaimer: I own bubkas, ASP created them I just borrow them for my writing exercises, this one is all the muse.

A/N:Please just pretend this could happen, it is fiction and I am an American, this is just daydreaming about a fellow countryman enjoying the life of the royals, I began this way before the Harry and Markle thing so it had no bearing on this story. This is the last chapter and I have another story almost ready to go. Thank you all for your continued support and I hope you enjoy this.

 **The Girl in the Red Dress**

Chapter 5 – Flood

Rory was freaking out as the car wound it's way to the palace, "Finn, I can't do this, I am just a freaking no one from Stars Hollow, I can't meet the QUEEN, oh my scary God, she is the Queen - sure they call me a ' _princess_ ' in Stars Hollow", she air quoted,"but that is just honory for ice cream and festivals, I am just me and I was a reporter and now I have dresses worth more than my car, I am engaged and - oh my god Finn we are getting _**married**_ and my grandma is going to flip, and then I am going to have a monster wedding when all I want is a small affair with just a few family and friends, and your mom - your mom-oh god she is going to want the perfect affair for her only son! I can't do any of it, sure I am in the D.A.R. and I graduated from Yale and I was rescued by the Royal Army! I can't go - they just have to tape it and I will send a really nice thank you note; I will just have to tell them I have the plague; I am trapped in a Disney movie, oooh I know I switched bodies with my mom and we need to find out what caused it! I know , I know, what if I just pretend she is Julie Andrews, I could handle meeting Julie Andrews..." her arms were flailing and she was turning beet red.

Finn smiled indulgently and pulled her hands into his and made a shushing noise and pulled her softly to himself, "Rory - luv, take a breath, it's okay and we are not having to make any big decisions right now, we have time. Tonight just be yourself, my beautiful, witty and amazing fiance', I've got you and you've got this."

"How do you do that? Take me from 10 to zero with just a touch. You could even do that in college, I should have known sooner that it was you." She looked at him wistfully, eyes soft and full of the love she felt for him.

He pulled her in and kissed her head, "Let's go luv, you've got a Queen to meet and through all of it I will be right beside you." He held out his hand to her hand and they left the car to the waiting cameras, cacophony of questions and flashing lights.

Rory entered the court her heart pounding as she and Finn were introduced, it was Kate who first saw the ring.

"I see Lady Gilmore you are soon to be Mistress Morgan, or Lady Dundee if you so choose." Kate enthused.

"My Lady Kate, you are correct, I have agreed to wed the esteemed Earl of Dundee." Rory beamed and presented her bejeweled hand.

Kate urged her away and the women offered congratulations and were all enamored of the stunning family heirloom, Finn smiled as she was pulled away and now stood with the women of Windsor house, she spoke with them as if she had known them years and not just the few weeks they had been acquainted, she really felt kindred to them; he could see it in her posture. She felt as if they could develop long and true friendships and he could see it.

Finn took a moment to admire her, she was stunning in the modest peach and rose gown, it had a square neckline to suit the stunning ruby necklace that she wore, she smiled shyly and was simply graceful and she was his, after years of pining, playing the fool and just being her friend, she would be his wife; she would be his for life.

The women were approached and they dispersed to return to their partners, her majesty was about to enter the room and all were standing in appointed places.

Richard and Emily, Amelia and Tiberias flanked their sides and Amelia nodded her head in indication to the ring. The men pat backs and the women clutched each others hands in discrete congratulations.

Finally they were escorted to be presented to the Queen,"Your Majesty, I wish to present to you from Australia the Earl Morgan of Dundee, and from America the Lady Lorelai, 'Rory' Gilmore his fiance. "

" A lovely match, the Morgan and Gilmore, I understand she is also a Hayden and he a Rothchild a lovely match indeed, I trust you will honor us to choose to be wed in the gardens as your grandmother Trix was, she was such a dear friend and always welcome to my table, it would please us if you were to follow in her stead?" Rory was taken aback, but Finn rose to the occasion.

"Of course; as your Majesty wishes, we will abide your calendar." He bowed lightly and kissed her fingers.

"Very well, my secretary will present you suitable dates, we are pleased at your acquaintance." She kissed cheeks formally and moved forward.

Finn was positively giddy, "Her Majesty approves and had has tentatively agreed to attend."he whispered to her as they moved to their next position; he kissed her cheek gleeful, the gesture made both families shine.

They mingled about and soon it was time for announcements, her Majesty stood at the head of the room while Rory, Harry and the other honorees were directed before her. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to announce the safe return of my grandson after his efforts in the harrowing rescue of his; hither unto unknown; American cousin, the Lady Gilmore. For his service I award him the Victoria Cross, a distinction bringing accolade to his courage under fire; to you Lady Gilmore I extend welcome and the restoration of your ancestral home." She the continued on with the other honors and decorations and when all was complete invited her guests to enjoy their evening.

They were dancing when Prince Harry asked to cut in, "Were you as surprised as I to find out we were related?"

She smiled, "Probably more so than you would believe, I only found out just very recently of my ties, my mother declined any title and although my great grandmother, and grandparents have always been in service, it was a slight that was not easily overcome. Honestly if I had known of my lineage, I would never have taken such a dangerous assignment."

He quirked his brow, "I think you may have anyway, you are a lot like Lorelai the first and her tales are the stuff of legend around here, she was a dynamic woman, nothing held her back, certainly not her title or family obligation."

Rory smiled, "Thank you for that, I only ever met her twice, and both times there wasn't much time for her to regale me with her life, I only really got to know her after she died and I had to write her memorial, as my grandfather was beside himself with grief."

The song was drawing to an end, "Well cousin, it was a pleasure to dance with you, I will return you to your fiance and I hope to be invited to the wedding." He slipped away after returning her to Finn's side.

Finn and Rory danced the night away, when they left her had called for room service and as they arrived trays were being delivered, steak, salad and coffee as well as a a luscious dessert of berries and cream. The surreal ending to a surreal day was perfect.

They dined, they loved and then settled in for a deep and well deserved sleep.

The trip hadn't been what Rory or Finn had expected, sure he had expected to aide her in her Royal obligations, and she had successfully reported on the Fringe, but they were leaving Europe together, in his family jet; engaged. They were quite for quite a bit of the flight.

"Finn, does your family know?" Rory asked breaking the tense silence that had engulfed them.

"Of course, they know; how do you think I gained approval to give you my great-grandmum's ring?" He blithely explained.

Rory gazed at her finger, "Really, we have only been together a scant few months and they are okay with this? They haven't even really met me; sure I would visit with you at some holidays and I probably have met them all. It's just; how do they know I am suitable? What makes them believe that this crazy, broken woman is worth it?"

Finn took her hands in his, "Luv, you are 30th in line for the throne, you are approved by her majesty and invited to wed in the royal garden, Luv, how can they not approve?"

"You said you loved me, is that all I am, a tie to the throne, an approved wife for the Earl?" Rory lamented.

"No Luv, that's not all you are, you are so much more, you are all I ever wanted and more, I told my father when I was to escort you I had hope to make you my wife, he knew that I worshiped you from afar and gave me the ring as an encouragement that I not hold back as I had for so many years. Luv, you know me, I am a jester not a prince, but for you I will be a king." He kissed her soundly and she returned the fervor and promise.

-End-

A/N: I know this whole story was like – 'go home muse you're drunk' – but it is a really fun read and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
